Une petite histoire
by flammula
Summary: Shonen ai, niaiseries en tout genre, OOC. "Bon, je sais, les histoires au lycée c'est super commun…c'est banal comme pas permis, et vous en avez lu des centaines ou pas ." mais parce qu'au fond vous adorez, je vous offre cette petite histoire.:3


Titre : Une petite histoire

Disclaimer : copyright SquareEnix et Nomura sama.

Avertissement : Fic pas drôle. xD Shonen ai SoRiku, niaiseries en tout genre ou j'aurais bien aimé pour une fois, OOC très certainement.

Note² : Cette fic est destinée à être niaise. Je sais pas si j'ai réussi mon coup… Bref. C'est parti sur un délire avec Chesterloup. (lisez sa fic xD) Je lui avais promis un roman à l'eau de rose, mais j'ai pas réuni tous les éléments, alors on va se contenter d'une histoire mièvre. Le shojo ça sera pour une prochaine. Même si au fond cet OS tient quand même du shojo. Donc ma uke chan, j'espère que ça va te plaire malgré tout.

Ah, et remerciez Reverso et ses superbes traductions pour certaines répliques…vous comprendrez en lisant xD

Merci à Becca86 ma bêta, qui a eu le courage de relire et corriger mes niaiseries xD

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une petite histoire**

Bon, je sais, les histoires au lycée c'est super commun…c'est banal comme pas permis, et vous en avez lu des centaines (ou pas). Mais sincèrement, c'est pas ma faute si j'ai à peine dépassé les 18 ans et que mon collège était loin d'être passionnant.

Ouais, j'étais dans un collège privé, c'était plein de fils à papa, de profs à balais dans le cul, de crucifix au mur, et le curé venait de temps en temps dire bonjour même si on s'en serait passé. Hum. Ah, et le bâtiment était situé juste devant une église, on avait des récrés super sympas les jours de funérailles. Evidemment comme y avait pas cours le samedi, on avait pas le droit de se 'remonter le moral' avec les mariages. Toute façon les cloches pour les mariages font trop de bordel, ça aurait été lourd.

Tiens en y repensant, peut-être que j'aurais eu de quoi raconter dans ce qui date du collège…j'ai passé quatre ans à défendre les souffre- douleur de la classe, au point de devenir moi-même cible de brimades. Faut dire aussi que c'était pas dur de me trouver antipathique ou de se moquer de moi, mais bon.

Je me suis battu qu'une seule fois. Le type était vraiment très con. Les autres…je crois qu'une bonne raclée les aurait tous calmés…mais j'avais pas envie de me lancer dans ce genre de truc, alors j'ai souffert et j'ai riposté comme je pouvais. J'agissais jamais pour moi, j'men foutais de leurs moqueries. Je ripostais que lorsque celles-ci étaient dirigées vers mes amis ou les gens que j'appréciais parce que moins cons que la moyenne. En général je m'arrêtais à quelques remarques qui leur fichaient la honte devant tout le monde.

Tu te moques du physique de la pauvre fille du fond, j'te rends la pareille parce t'es pas non plus un top model, sale con - ouais, ça me fait marrer quand un gars descend une fille sur son soi-disant gros nez quand lui a des oreilles décollées qui donne l'impression qu'il va battre des 'ailes' d'un instant à l'autre et s'envoler. Tu te moques de ce que répond quelqu'un en classe, alors que ce qu'il dit est juste, j'me fais un plaisir de te montrer qui est le vrai cancre -parce qu'il y en a qui croient que la tour de Pise est à Rome, vous voyez. Le pire c'est que tout le monde rit de celui qui savait que la ville de Pise existe, et personne contredira l'autre abruti qui connait _si bien_ l'Italie. La prof est pas là pour aider le malheureux qui disait pourtant pas de connerie. Ok. On intervient pas tout de suite. Il y a cours de géographie un peu plus tard, et la prof est tellement forte pour vous mettre plus bas que terre… Le moment venu, on demande devant tout le monde confirmation que Pise a sa tour, on regarde l'abruti en souriant, surtout quand il se fait démonter… et que justice est faite. L'humiliation de l'autre personne est oubliée.

Même les filles étaient idiotes et méchantes. Il y avait les pimbêches, et un groupe de … bah marginales. Elles se faisaient tout le temps la guerre. Certaines du groupe de rejetées souffraient plus que les autres. En général (parce qu'il y avait des exceptions), les garçons se mêlaient pas des histoires de filles. Mais un jour la plus timide a craqué, j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une grosse crise de nerfs, ou crise d'angoisse. Je suis à peine intervenu, et on a fait passer cette crise pour plus grave que ça ne l'était en réalité. Les autres filles ont un peu flippé, elles l'ont plus emmerdé de toute l'année. Heureusement c'était la dernière et on virerait tous chacun de notre côté l'année suivante.

Y a eu aussi les règlements de compte sur le terrain de sport. C'était réglo et tellement jouissif de mettre une raclée à l'équipe de débiles. Bon des fois je me retrouvais dans la même qu'eux, et selon les sports il m'arrivait aussi de perdre, mais nos instants de gloire me marquaient plus. Evidemment ce genre de petites vengeances suffisaient pas à tout le monde. Une fois, le vestiaire des filles avait été mis sans dessus-dessous. Le groupe pimbêches avait accusé le groupe des cas dont les affaires avaient, comme par miracle, été épargnées. C'est vrai qu'elles avaient pas mal réussi leur coup, l'une des marginales était bel et bien descendue aux vestiaires parce qu'elle s'était sentie mal. Elle été juste allée boire un peu et s'était reposée cinq minutes. Elle était accompagnée par une amie. Par contre, personne avait fait gaffe au groupe des pimbêches, du coup, on pouvait difficilement les accuser. Mais c'était trop gros, trop évident, et le groupe des cas était pas si bête. En jetant un simple coup d'œil au vestiaire, on voyait bien que ça avait pas été une attaque bien méchante (genre je veux te faire accuser mais j'ai pas envie de ruiner mes affaires). Cela dit ça excusait rien. Un des gars avait toujours l'air hésitant et se faisait mener en bateau aussi bien par les filles que par ses débiles de copains je suis allé voir ce type pour lui tirer les vers du nez. C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'une des pimbêches avait envoyé un garçon retourner le vestiaire pour elle. Personne pouvait le soupçonner, il avait quitté le terrain peut-être pas cinq minutes.

Après la révélation, les filles se sont enterrées toutes seules en essayant de se défendre. Complètement idiotes.

Des histoires comme ça, y en a eu pendant quatre ans non-stop. Sauf à la fin de la dernière année, surtout parce qu'on était trop préoccupés par le brevet.

Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui : je portais le doux surnom de Zombi. Sûrement dû au fait que j'étais le plus taciturne de la classe et que quand je l'ouvrais, c'était pour répliquer des saletés –je faisais pas toujours dans la dentelle, non. J'm'en foutais pas mal et je gérais assez bien leur besoin de se défouler sur moi.

Ces connards insultaient même l'un de leur pote. Celui que j'avais cuisiné pour l'histoire du vestiaire. Cet abruti était leur larbin, il se faisait piétiner, il avait aucune personnalité. Il était incapable de s'imposer dans le groupe. Et puisqu'il était assez bête pour rire de leurs conneries, je le défendais rarement, ou sans grande conviction. La seule fois où j'ai discuté avec lui, il m'a fait assez pitié.

« Pourquoi ils t'appellent Zombi au fait ?

- J'en sais rien. Parce que je parle pas ?

- Pourquoi tu répliques pas ?

- Pourquoi _tu_ répliques pas ? Ils se foutent toujours de ta gueule.

- Oh, ils sont pas sérieux. C'est mes potes. »

Puisqu'il se plaisait dans sa merde. Je sais pas s'il était sincère, j'avais absolument pas décelé de marque de regret ou de tristesse, ou je sais pas quoi, pour me prouver le contraire. Il était complètement aveugle où il voulait se la jouer ? Quoi qu'il en soit, son sourire copié-collé sur celui des gros bras de la bande m'avait mis les nerfs alors je l'avais laissé tomber. J'ai peut-être abandonné une âme en peine ce jour là, je m'en veux. D'un autre côté il avait peut-être pas envie d'être aidé. J'espère qu'il a pu être débarrassé de ces salauds une fois au lycée. Quoi que je me demande s'il est pas du genre assez con, à pas vouloir se détacher de ceux qu'il connait et à les suivre là où ils iraient ensuite.

Bref. Les années collège étaient tellement passionnantes.

Et je me rends compte que je viens de digresser sur presque deux pages, j'avais absolument pas l'intention de m'éterniser sur ce sujet. Je suis désolé.

Je voulais raconter une histoire de lycéen si vous vous souvenez. La période où j'ai été plutôt populaire et où les déboires du collège étaient bien…bien lointains. Évidemment c'était pas tout rose non plus, parce que j'ai cette fâcheuse tendance à me trouver toujours là où y a des embrouilles. C'est franchement pas volontaire, je crois que c'est mon caractère qui est un aimant à emmerdes. Ou ma tête, je sais pas. Mais c'était carrément plus gérable qu'au collège.

Il y a une réplique qui peut marquer le début de mon histoire :

« Bonjour! Mon nom est Sora et je viens d'étranger. Et, quant à moi, nous obtenons vraiment des amis et je suis bon pour ils, et espère être possible! »

Il est arrivé là, avec son français plus qu'approximatif, ses grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux châtains en pétard et son sourire rayonnant, et il a fichu une pagaille incroyable dans ma vie. Une pagaille absolument exquise, aussi bizarre que puisse paraître l'association de ces deux termes.

Je sais pas pourquoi c'est moi qu'il est venu trouver ce jour là. Il était même pas dans ma classe, et je suis pas la personne la plus avenante qui soit. Des amis m'avaient même dit qu'ils avaient eu peur de moi avant de pouvoir me parler normalement.

Il était tellement adorable que je crois bien avoir craqué dès son premier sourire.

Y avait quelque chose qui avait pas changé par rapport au collège : je défendais toujours les autres quand on leur cherchait des ennuis. Je défendais Sora, entre-autres. Ce qui avait changé, c'était qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi. Je l'aidais quand même. Parce que j'en avais envie, parce que je supportais pas qu'on dise du mal de lui et parce qu'il comptait déjà beaucoup pour moi.

J'ai bien dit qu'il était adorable, oui. D'ailleurs il était beaucoup apprécié des autres élèves. Mais il était différent des autres…dans le sens où il aimait les garçons, et si ça dérangeait pas beaucoup d'entre nous, ça en dégoûtait carrément certains. J'avais jamais réfléchi à ce que moi je voulais. Le collège m'avait rendu limite misanthrope, et comme j'étais déjà du genre asocial à la base, mes relations humaines étaient limitées. J'avais deux amis, Roxas et Kairi, et tous les autres étaient des connaissances, des camarades de classe.

Je me suis même pas posé de question quand Sora est arrivé. Je suis devenu accro et c'est tout.

« Mes parents et moi, nous vivions dans un ville par la mer. C'était sur une île. Mais comme le travail n'était pas beaucoup, nous sommes venus là. Et les écoles sont plus meilleures. »

Il était tellement naturel en parlant son français aléatoire, ses fautes disparaissaient derrière son sourire. Ça avait un côté très mignon, et même si ça avait de quoi en faire rire plus d'un, je trouvais ça attendrissant. Sora était un véritable rayon de soleil, toujours enjoué, sympathique et attentionné. Un peu bavard peut-être.

Ce que je ressentais devait clairement se lire sur mon visage parce que je me suis attiré un certain nombre de regards…suspicieux dira-t-on.

Sora était dans une classe spéciale les premiers mois, parce qu'il devait améliorer son français, mais pour ce qui était des cours de langue vivante, il les suivait avec les autres classes, dont la mienne.

Il avait une drôle de manie lorsqu'il réfléchissait ou était très concentré : il faisait une moue mi-boudeuse, mi-sceptique que j'adorais. Des fois je me surprenais à la fixer et à avoir très envie de l'imiter. Je sais pas pourquoi, et ça me faisait rire. Puis un jour je me suis pris une boulette de papier dans la tête. Cadeau de Kairi. La connaissant, j'ai déplié le papier, et comme je m'en doutais, elle y avait laissé un message. « Tu baves. » Roxas à côté de moi avait lui aussi lu le mot, puis arqué un sourcil. J'ai haussé les épaules. Il savait très bien pourquoi elle disait ça.

Je sais pas si Sora, lui, ne s'en était absolument pas rendu compte, ou s'il faisait semblant de ne rien voir. Je pense qu'il était sincèrement inconscient. Kairi et Roxas me charriaient tous les jours, c'était difficile de ne pas le voir. Pourtant il me regardait chaque fois avec de grands yeux, je voyais presque les points d'interrogations dedans. Un jour il m'a même demandé si ça ne me dérangeait pas de toujours rester avec lui, parce qu'après tout, ça risquerait de lancer des rumeurs. Pour moi les gens pouvaient bien raconter ce qu'ils voulaient. Ce qui m'ennuyait plus, c'était qu'ils s'en prennent à lui. Alors s'ils le voyaient toujours accompagné, ça éviterait peut-être qu'ils essaient de lui faire du mal.

Il y avait des moments où je me faisais vraiment du souci. Certains des élèves étaient plutôt mauvais avec lui. Je ne sais pas s'ils étaient homophobes à ce point, où s'ils avaient simplement envie de prendre Sora comme bouc émissaire à toutes leurs petites humeurs. Dans tous les cas, j'évitais de laisser mon ami seul, surtout les jours où ils avaient l'air d'avoir besoin de se défouler. Malheureusement ils ne semblaient pas pouvoir se limiter au lycée, et il leur arrivait de nous suivre sur le chemin du retour. Rien de bien méchant, ils nous bousculaient de temps en temps, nous insultaient tout le long et nous lâchaient quand ils en avaient marre ou quand ils devaient prendre un chemin différent. J'habitais absolument pas dans la même direction que Sora, mais je le raccompagnais toujours, quitte à faire un détour monstrueux. Et ce depuis le jour où je me suis rendu compte de ce que faisait le groupe de casse-bonbons. C'était au cas où l'envie leur prendrait d'aller plus loin et aussi pour que Sora n'ait pas à les supporter seul. À deux on pouvait discuter, les ignorer en beauté, et ils nous lâchaient la grappe assez vite.

Ils ont eu raison de ma patience une seule fois : le petit caïd de la bande avait sûrement passé une mauvaise journée. Il s'en est pris un peu trop brutalement à Sora et j'ai dû lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. Ils n'avaient pas répliqué, sûrement surpris par ma réaction, alors que d'habitude on ne réagissait pas.

On s'en est sortis quelques mois avec ça. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté les insultes, elles étaient peut-être même plus violentes, mais ils ne nous touchaient plus, et c'était pas dommage.

Seulement voilà, ça aurait été trop beau s'ils avaient fini par totalement se lasser. Ils ont profité de la seule soirée où je n'avais pas pu accompagner Sora. Le lendemain, Roxas était arrivé en panique au lycée.

«Putain Riku, Cloud m'a dit que Sora avait été emmené au poste de police hier soir avec le gang de cas soc'.

-Quoi ? Il t'a dit pourquoi ?

-Il m'a juste dit qu'ils s'étaient cognés dessus et que quelqu'un du quartier les avait appelés. »

Le frère de Roxas était de la police municipale, d'où la fiabilité de l'info. Et quand j'ai vu Sora avec la lèvre du bas et l'arcade sourcilière fendues, la joue noire et des bleus un peu partout, même s'il avait un sourire immense, j'avoue que j'ai aussi un peu, non, complètement paniqué. Je me suis dit que j'allais faire la peau à ces abrutis. Mais ils ne sont même pas venus en cours.

« Bien sûr, il aurait fallut qu'ils expliquent à tout le monde pourquoi ils sont en encore plus mauvais état que moi. Je me suis un peu laissé emporter et j'ai cassé le bras de Larxène. Et le nez de Marluxia. »

Au final, Sora n'avait pas vraiment besoin de moi, il savait se défendre et plutôt bien. Seul contre quatre, et c'est lui qui sort avec le moins de mal. J'aurais quand même préféré qu'il n'ait pas eu à se battre et j'aurais aimé être là pour le défendre. C'est affolant, je devrais être heureux qu'il s'en soit si bien sorti, mais ça ne me suffisait pas. C'était même frustrant, dans un sens, de me dire qu'il avait pas besoin de moi. Je voulais qu'il ait besoin de moi. Je voulais qu'il me demande de rester à ses côtés, je voulais pouvoir lui faire la promesse de prendre toujours soin de lui, je voulais qu'il se réfugie derrière moi, je voulais qu'il compte sur moi. J'avais toujours pris la défense de mes amis parce qu'ils comptent pour moi. J'ai toujours pris la défense des gens qui en avaient besoin parce que j'ai un certain sens de la justice, du devoir, je sais pas…des principes ? Tout ce que je voulais pour Sora, ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec tout le reste. Je n'avais jamais rien attendu en retour, et cette fois encore je n'attendais rien en particulier, je crois. Est-ce que c'était égoïste d'espérer qu'il ait besoin de moi ?

J'ai dû lutter pour ne pas m'emporter, m'énerver et jurer contre des fantômes. J'ai dû avoir l'air de bouder toute la journée.

« Riku, s'il te plaît, arrête de comploter dans ton coin. Il faut que tu retiennes tes pulsions meurtrières, tu rendrais Sora triste. »

Ou pas.

Je donnais l'impression de vouloir tuer quelqu'un ? J'avais bien plus en tête que le meurtre du gang des cons, pourtant. Mais Kairi avait peut-être raison, il fallait que j'essaie de sourire un peu, Sora le faisait après tout. D'ailleurs il a appuyé les propos de mon amie en essayant de me rassurer qu'il allait très bien, qu'il était fort et qu'il savait bien se défendre, qu'ils viendraient plus l'ennuyer maintenant.

Coup de couteau en plein cœur. Oui, évidemment, j'y comptais bien : que ces débiles restent dans leur coin maintenant. Mais me dire presque : laisse-moi tranquille, je suis un grand garçon, j'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges. J'avais très envie de bouder pour de bon.

« Sora est pas une donzelle en détresse, va falloir que tu joues une autre carte que celui du chevalier qui court à sa rescousse, avait déclaré Roxas, quand on en avait discuté seuls. Va falloir trouver un autre moyen de séduction.

-J'essaie pas de le séduire, bon sang.

-À d'autres. »

J'imagine qu'à ce stade, c'était inutile de nier. Grillé.

Sora était juste trop naïf et innocent. J'étais pourtant pas délicat dans ma façon de procéder. Toujours à l'aider pour n'importe quelle raison, les sourires –et dieu sait que je ne souris pas si souvent-, les regards insistants, les contacts répétés, les compliments. J'avais fini par me dire qu'il avait compris mais qu'il ne voulait simplement pas répondre à mes signes. Et puis il a fini par aborder la question. Dans un sens…

« Riku, j'ai entendu les filles parler de toi, tu es plutôt populaire. Pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas de petite amie ? »

On était chez lui, à réviser pour un devoir de maths. Avec le temps, il avait acquis un très bon niveau dans notre langue, et il avait pu rejoindre la classe normale, même si les profs devaient être plus indulgents sur son français. Un tas d'opportunités supplémentaires s'étaient alors offertes à moi, dont cette soirée révision.

J'étais d'abord resté muet en entendant sa question. Mes doutes étaient levés : il n'avait rien remarqué de mon manège. Je lui ai quand même répondu, je trouverais peut-être le courage de lui avouer directement ce que je pensais.

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-A-ah bon. Pardon, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ce genre de question.

J'avais pourtant pas dit ça sur un ton méchant; enfin, il m'avait pas semblé être désagréable. Ma délicatesse légendaire avait encore frappé.

-Ça m'embête pas. Enfin, je veux dire…je voulais dire que les filles ne m'intéressent pas.

-Même Kairi ?

-…Non… »

Et là je me suis demandé s'il avait vraiment compris ce qu'impliquait le fait que je lui dise que les filles ne m'intéressaient pas. Qu'est-ce que Kairi venait faire dans l'histoire ?

Finalement la situation est devenue tellement inconfortable que nous avons tous les deux laissé tomber cette discussion. J'aurais une autre chance de lui dire ce que je voulais…éventuellement.

C'est quelque chose de plus difficile à faire qu'il n'y paraît, dire à quelqu'un qu'on a des sentiments pour lui. Je sais pas ce qui est le plus angoissant : être rejeté, pas savoir ce que ça va faire de l'être que ça soit parce qu'il est pas intéressé ou parce qu'il aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre, risquer de foutre en l'air les seules chances qu'on a de passer du temps avec cette personne ? On essaie de se persuader qu'on a pas besoin de plus que d'être ami avec, que pouvoir lui parler tous les jours c'est déjà un don du ciel. Mais on peut pas s'en empêcher : aller imaginer ce que ça ferait d'être avec, mais d'une façon plus intime. Et puis y a ce truc qui s'appelle désir, là. Lui, c'est un salaud, il veut pas se contenter des yeux et réclame le contact direct. Je sais pas si c'est pas sa faute qu'on perd contrôle. Ouais, c'est ça, on croit que c'est monsieur sentiment qui s'affole et demande sa part de câlin, mais non, c'est l'autre là, qui réclame sa pitance. Sa dose de chair. Peut-être que Raison tiendrait mieux les rênes d'Emotivité si Désir était pas là pour jouer les mauvaises petites voix tentatrices.

Tout ça pour dire que j'ai gardé mes sentiments pour moi quelque temps avant de finalement craquer.

Il était tard quand on est sortis du cinéma ce soir là. Kairi et Roxas n'habitant pas très loin, ils ont pu rentrer très vite et être accompagnés la majeure partie de leur trajet. Sora et moi devions prendre le bus pour rentrer de notre côté de la ville. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le véhicule, peut-être deux couples qui sortaient eux aussi du ciné, et deux trois autres personnes déjà là quand on était montés. C'était donc très calme dans ce bus. On entendait juste le bruit du moteur, des pneus sur le bitume lorsqu'il freinait. Sora était étrangement calme.

« C'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être aussi silencieux.

-Ah…Je réfléchissais, fait-il en rougissant.

-Toi ? Réfléchir ? Il va y avoir un tremblement de terre.

-T'es méchant Riku ! râle-t-il en me donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-T'es mignon quand tu rougis comme ça. »

Il m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds et a rougi encore plus avant de détourner le regard. Il était intimidé parce qu'on était seuls ? À quoi il pensait pour rougir comme ça ? Si j'avais su qu'il avait eu des révélations en allant au cinéma, je l'y aurais emmené plus tôt, même si c'était pour voir une connerie.

Je me faisais peut-être des films. Moi aussi, l'effet cinéma. Sans doute.

Mes films m'ont quand même donné le courage d'agir. C'était le moment ou jamais, non ?

« Sora… »

Il a seulement hoché la tête, sans oser me regarder dans les yeux. Il tordait ses doigts dans tous les sens, et je m'en suis voulu un instant d'être sûrement celui qui provoquait cet inconfort. Je savais pas trop quoi dire en fait. Moi, les mots, c'était pas trop mon truc. Expliquer, tout ça. Trouver la bonne formule pour pas avoir l'air d'un glandu. Pas mon fort.

Alors j'ai fait ce que j'avais envie de faire depuis des mois maintenant. Je l'ai attrapé doucement derrière la tête pour l'amener à moi et je l'ai embrassé. Il ne m'a pas repoussé comme je pensais qu'il le ferait, mais il s'est tourné plus vers moi et a passé ses bras autour de mon cou. J'avais jamais embrassé qui que ce soit de ma vie, mais si j'étais maladroit, ça s'oubliait facilement. C'était comme quelque chose de naturel, comme si j'occupais la place qui m'avait toujours été réservée. Sora dans mes bras et contre moi.

Il s'est quand même écarté au bout d'un certain temps, a pris une grande inspiration. Il n'avait pas rouvert les yeux et gardait ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Tu as manqué ton arrêt. »

Et allez savoir comment il était au courant de ça, avec les yeux fermés et occupé à…autre chose.

La voix automatique du bus a indiqué le nom de la prochaine station, et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas tort –et que j'avais compris comment il était au courant. J'étais trois stations plus loin. Je n'avais pas fait attention aux annonces d'arrêt, mais Sora les avait probablement entendues. J'ai souri et déposé un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres et lui ai avoué que je m'en foutais pas mal. Je descendrais à la même station que lui et je ferais le reste du chemin à pied. Il a secoué la tête et m'a regardé avec un air réprobateur pas tellement convaincant.

On a terminé le chemin de retour main dans la main. Ça avait été plutôt difficile de se séparer, même si on savait très bien qu'on se retrouverait le lendemain.

On a pas essayé de cacher notre relation ni au lycée ni ailleurs. On nous lançait parfois des regards de travers, mais au final je m'en fichais pas mal. Et je sais pas si beaucoup le savais, ce que les autres en pensaient, parce que j'ai jamais fait gaffe à tout ça, et je pense que Sora non plus. Parfois j'avais encore du mal à réaliser ce qui m'arrivait. Je savais pas ce qui, chez moi, avait attiré Sora, et je me demandais aussi depuis combien de temps il avait des sentiments pour moi. Je n'avais jamais osé lui poser la question. Et puis, après tout, qu'est-ce que ça changeait si ça faisait longtemps qu'on partageait la même attirance ? C'était pas une perte de temps…si on avait été si lents, c'est bien qu'on avait eu besoin de toutes ces semaines…non ?

Toute cette histoire s'est passée il y a trois ans maintenant. Je sais pas pourquoi j'y pense, je sais encore moins pourquoi je l'ai racontée. Le besoin de partager de tendres souvenirs ? Ou c'est simplement parce que je suis encore une fois en train de me demander si j'ai vraiment mérité d'être aussi heureux. Je vois pas pourquoi je me pose la question, c'est bête. Je devrais simplement profiter de ce que j'ai. D'un autre côté, si je me pose des questions, c'est que je suis conscient de ma chance, et du fait qu'elle peut me glisser entre les doigts d'un moment à l'autre. Savoir que ça peut être éphémère me rappelle qu'il faut que je fasse attention, que je ne prenne pas tout pour acquis, que je savoure chacun des instants que je passe avec lui.

Mais je pense vous avoir assez retenus. Voilà, pour ma petite histoire de lycéen. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyés.

FIN

* * *

Ndla : ah ben je croyais avoir tout raté mais je me suis un peu rattrapée sur la fin. xD Le bureau des plaintes est installé chez Chesterloup cette fois.

Bon, si je m'étais écoutée, et si j'avais pas prévu du niais –donc une fin heureuse- eh bien vous auriez eu un dernier paragraphe qui commence par : « Toute cette histoire s'est passée il y a trois ans maintenant, et Sora n'est plus à mes côtés ». Et j'aurais écrit tout un tas de trucs pas drôles, sarcastiques et ironiques. Finalement on s'en sort bien. xD


End file.
